The invention relates to a device for the parenteral administration through a needle of liquid or semi-solid drug compositions wherein the needle is protected before and after the injection.
The parenteral introduction of pharmaceutically active compounds is preferred over oral dosage for many indications, e.g., where the drug to be administered would partially or totally degrade in the gastrointestinal tract, or where there is need for a rapid biological response. The need for extemporaneous preparation of such parenteral compositions is eliminated, or simplified, by the use of pre-filled administration devices in which the liquid to be injected is pre-loaded into the device (e.g., a pre-loaded syringe). Such pre-loaded devices, however, have a number of drawbacks, including the inability to preserve the asepsis or sterility of the needle, as well as the general danger of using an exposed needle. To eliminate these drawbacks, it is necessary to avoid the direct exposure of the needle with the environment both prior to and following injection.